With Pride
by RyanTyler2294
Summary: Danny always thought that Martin was oddly confident for someone in his situation, or maybe he was just jealous of his resolve.


**Apology Danny/Martin fic, for not completing New Kid  
**

**Enjoy ^^**

Danny was envious of Martin's confidence. Danny had been working here for five years and hadn't been able to say anything. Yet, Martin only worked here for two months and had said it as if he was telling them what he wanted for lunch.

He supposed that should be the kind of reaction to expect in a perfect world. However, this office is far from perfect. So many good agents had transferred after they came out. Then again, Martin had a seal of protection on his back since he was the Deputy Director kid.

Jack had seemed legitimately surprised. Samantha had looked disappointed. Though, she probably was the main reason for Martin coming out so early. It was no secret that she was all but trying to eat the poor man the moment he joined.

Martin had kept his distance from the rest of the team for a good month afterwards. He spent most of his time with Vivian and Jack was all to happy to put him there.

Danny had to wonder if Jack was homophobic, or just didn't like Martin because of who his dad was. Either way, it wasn't hard to see what he was doing. Martin, despite everything, was a good agent. Even Danny believed that he deserved to be on the high profile cases. He felt bad for the him and decided to try and befriend the poor man.

It started off with just lunch. Jack noticed their relationship and started to pair them up more often. It meant that Danny spent less time in the field, but he was oddly okay with that.

"I'm sorry man." Martin apologized on time, when there was a missing teen who ran away from a foster home. Danny had never told him about his childhood, yet somehow he caught on to the fact that these kinds of cases bothered him.

"Sorry for what?"

"Jack would of sent you out in the field if he hadn't partnered you with me."

"You don't know that."

"I can tell when someone hates me." Martin smirked rolling his eyes.

Danny shrugged unable to deny it. "I'm sure it's not for the reason's you think it is."

"You mean because I'm a Fitzgerald. He can't stand my fathers guts and he takes it out on me. Trust me I can't stand him either, but I'm not obvious about it."

Danny felt his features turn into a surprised face. He was expecting Martin to complain about Jack being homophobic, or point out the blatant discrimination because of his sexuality. Both were the same thing but, come on, something anything! That's when he realized that Martin could care less about his own sexuality and didn't let it trouble, or define him.

It was a while after that before Martin asked for a Friday off. He could see Jacks reluctance through the glass window. Martin didn't say why he needed the time, but he had vacation days and it would only be for one day. Jack couldn't say no. There were no impending cases, and Martin's paper work had been finished since Monday because he never went on cases to have to fill out said paper work. It was also no secret that Friday was the day that Jack worked at keeping him in the office the most. Danny could see Jacks reluctance, but he yielded all the same. Martin seemed pleased as he came out of the office.

If only he could see the way Jack was glaring at his back.

"What do you need the time for." Danny asked at lunch. The only other person who was with them was Vivian. Jack and Samantha said they had something to take care of, aka screwing in Jacks office. They hadn't bothered to tell the two that Jack's wife was on her way up as they left.

"True Colors." Martin said. "They wanted me to speak during the conference that's coming up."

"That's cool." Danny said. "Talk about what?"

"My coming out story and stuff like that. It's mostly youth there, so any kind of motivation is a good thing."

Danny nodded, again wanting that kind of bravery. He didn't pry anymore and switched the subject to food. It was one of the many things that Martin could talk about for hours. Danny wondered why he hadn't just become a chef instead of an agent.

Getting back to the office they could see Jacks office in shambles. The glass was broken the desk and sofa was over turned, papers were scattered everywhere. The cleaning crew didn't seem to angry about having to clean up. It looked like they were holding back their laughter.

"Karma." Martin said simply nodding in approval to the scene.

Danny chuckled.

~.~.~.~.~

When Friday came he was put on a case and paired up with Vivian. Jack had apologized about not putting him on a case in a while, and even gave him a high profile case. They had solved the case by Saturday morning. The idiot they were chasing didn't have enough common since to not use their credit card.

However, Saturday was their day off, so once they got their missing person back to their family...

"Hey, you want to grab lunch or something?"

"Yeah sure." Martin was still at the conference but he wasn't going to be speaking today. He was only a volunteer for today. They made arrangements to meet during his lunch break.

"I've never been to one of those conferences. What's it's like?"

"It's cool," Martin said picking over his food. "It's mostly high-school and college kids, but their are sessions for adults to. It's basically a weekend of the biggest support group to ever meet. Are you thinking of stopping by?"

"Maybe." Danny said. Silence fell as Danny thought on it and Martin allowed him the quiet to meditate. He finally nodded, and Martin grinned.

"Awesome, I only speak in the morning during opening ceremonies so I can show you around to all the good sessions."

"Alright." Danny smiled as well.

"One more question."

"Sure."

"Is this a date? I know it's not odd for guys to eat out with each other, but your disposition kind of hints at..."

"No, it's not a date. Get over yourself." Danny rolled his eyes.

"Hey, can you blame me for being conceded. They're are a lot of people begging to get with all this." Martin gestured towards himself in an exaggerated manner.

They both burst out laughing.

~.~.~.~.~

Danny never even saw this many rainbows during a pride parade. Everyone was in good spirits. Martin explained that there weren't as many people because it was the last day. It was still fun. The venders in the area had cool apparel. There were even people there about adopting and support group for parents with LGBT kids.

What was more shocking was hearing Martin speak in the morning. He talked about how he hated himself, and everyone else hated him as well, but he also talked about how he came to love himself, and forgive people. It was a beautiful speech, as he explained over coming discrimination, making friends, getting through school, his family cutting contact. He had a new found respect for him.

Martin had taken him to the better sessions. Even thought they were all adults, their was still a bit of playfulness as they discussed things such as, discrimination in the work place, or how to create better more open programs for today's youth.

However, by the end of it all Danny was anxious. He lied the other day, and he had a feeling that Martin knew but dropped the subject. He wanted to say something despite denying it less than 24 hour before.

"You heading back soon?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, my bus leaves in like thirty minute."

"You sure you don't want a ride? I drove here."

"Really." Martin beamed blue eyes all but sparkling as he looked up at him.

"Sure. I didn't park to far away from here."

It wasn't much of a surprise that Martin offered for him to come up stairs. Though he reasoned it was because they had a long day and neither of them had eaten since the afternoon. As it turned out Martin could cook, very well for that matter.

When he said he had to leave, Martin didn't stop him. He looked disappointed. Martin said he would walk him to the door. He guessed that meant the door to the apartment, because that's where he walked him to.

"See you at work tomorrow." Martin nodded.

Danny didn't say anything. He found himself leaning forwards and giving Martin a gentle peck. He didn't want to stall to long on it. Feeling Martin kiss back, made his head spin. There weren't butterflies or anything in his stomach, just this warmth, and he knew everything was going to be okay.

Fin

**One of the many stories that were on my flash drive, that I never finished. Now that it is I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
